wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Competitors
Candy Competitors is the second episode of the series Confectionery Queenz by Holly. 'Previous: 'A Sweet Start 'Next: '''Palmaris Characters *Neophina Creamwich *Melissa Gummy-Goober *Fluffy Cottine *Melody Von Schweetz *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Whynchel *Duncan *Jasper Gummy-Goober *Jordan Von Schweetz *Shortabreena Biscuiteata *Strawbetsy Muttonfudge *Lexi Icebow *Sophie Icebow *Rochelle Fluggerbutter *Bananaby Yellowskins Plot ''Continued from A Sweet Start... "Melissa! What did I tell you?!" snapped Melody. "Look I've already apologized..." mumbled Melissa.Neophina just stud there and said nothing as she and Fluffy exchanged glances. "ENOUGH!" boomed Vanellope.Melissa and Melody straight away shut up."Wynchel,Duncan...take these four to the fungeon..." Vanellope hissed. "What?! Me and Neophina didn't do anything!" snapped Fluffy. "Shut up,Fluffy!" snapped Melody. Wynchel and Duncan hand-cuffed the four of them,and lead them to the fungeon. "Hey,get off me! You are going to tear my hoodie!" scowled Fluffy. The four of them stud in the fungeon. "A little bit disappointing..." started Wynchel "It's your first day and your already in trouble...I see a grey future for you" he said while glaring at Neophina. Neophina said nothing. "But-" starts Melissa,but then Wynchel glowered at her,so she shut her mouth. Wynchel and Duncan left the fungeon,slamming the fungeon doors shut. It was silent for a couple of seconds,until... "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU,MELISSA!" screeched Melody. "I don't want to argue with you right now,Melody..." Melissa scowled. "You do realize how important her coronation anniversary is to her?!" Melody snaps. Melissa and Melody stud there fighting for a while. "Guys,stop it!" yelled Fluffy. "Shut up,Fluffy!" Melody replied. Suddenly,Fluffy joined in with the argument too. Neophina is used to arguing,because she and Nepoliette argue all of the time. "Guys,fighting is no use!" screams Neophina. Melissa,Fluffy and Melody all stared at Neophina wide-eyed. All of a sudden,the four of them heard quiet whispering. "Shut up,you idiot!" hissed a voice."I really don't think this is necessary..." whispered another voice."Awww,stop being such a goodie-two-shoes...they look so adorable when they are fighting..." replied the other one. Melody raised an eyebrow. "Hang on a minute,I KNOW those voices..." Fluffy hissed. Melissa walked up to a cupbored in the far corner. "They are in here..." Melissa whispered,while opening the cupbored. Two boys tumbled out. One who resembled Melody and Vanellope,the other resembling Melissa. "Oh my gosh!" gasped Melody. "Jasper! I can't believe you would spy on us,like this...what is your problem?!" Fluffy yelled,while pushing Jasper to the floor. "Don't you have better things to do than be weirdos?!" snapped Melody. "Calm down! We were sent here by Freddie..." says Jasper "He wants to know if you'll have him back,Melissa?" "I have already told him,like a billion times,that I want to see other people now..." snapped Melissa. Neophina couldn't help but notice the Melody resembling boy winking,smiling and waving at her.Neophina blushed and tried her best to look away from him.Neophina never ever had any luck with boys. "Who is the new cutie?!" asked the boy. "Jordan,what have I told you-?!" snapped Melody "You aren't going to accomplish anything by flirting like that..." Neophina went stiff and said nothing. "By the way,we can get you out of here..." says Jasper."But only if..." "If what?!" asks Melody. "If your little new kilt-wearing friend,gives me a smootch..." giggles Jordan. Neophina gasped. "Are you crazy?!" Fluffy yelled. "Well,we do HAVE to get out..." starts Melody. Melissa gasped."Melody,this isn't the way to do this..." "Well,I'm not staying here all night..." Melody said while crossing her arms. Neophina sighed."Okay..." she muttered."But I'll only do it,when we are out of here..." "Deal!" said Jordan,while smirking. Jasper had it all planned out.He got the rope,as they all worked together to climb through the vents.The vents led out near to the chocolate river. The six of them stumbled out covered in dust. "Now,it's time..." giggled Jordan. Neophina went to kiss Jordan. Jordan didn't get what he expected,he got a nudge and ended it up getting swept away inside of the chocolate river. "HEY!" he yelled,splashing his arms about "No fair!". The five of them laughed,as he floated away down the chocolate river. "I'll get you for this,pink kilt girl!" screamed Jordan. The five of them decided to go to the snack bar and chat. Rancis Fluggerbutter's little sister,Rochelle Fluggerbutter works behind the snack bar. "What can I get you,today?" she smiles. "Well,actually Rochelle...I was wondering if you could bake us a really detailed cake...?" asked Melody. "Hmmm...sure,that will be 3000 golden coins..." smirked Rochelle. "What?! NO! I'll give you 500 for it!" snapped Melody. "3000 or no cake!" scowled Rochelle. Melody sighed and got all of her savings out her pockets and threw them at Rochelle. "There you go..." she mumbled. Rochelle sniggered and walked off,stuffing the money in her pockets "It will be done by 4 O'Clock" she said getting all of the ingredients out. "I am SOOOO going to get you for this,Melissa!" whispered Melody. All of a sudden,a giant explotion is heard and some crying. "Great gobbling gummy-bears!" gasped Jasper. "Quickly! Let's check out what has happened!" gasped Melissa,as the five of them ran off. A brown haired girl was on the floor,her racing kart was exploded. "Nooo..." she sobbed. "Ahahahaha...that's what happens if you race against a Muttonfudge!" giggled Strawbetsy. Lexi and Sophie was with her,too. "Hello,Melissa!" smirked Lexi. Melissa scowled at Lexi. "Hey,are you all right?!" Neophina asked the brown haired girl. She nodded. "What's your name?" Neophina asked her. "Shortabreena" she trembled. "Right,Shortabreena everything is going to be all right!" smiled Neophina "Just step aside and we'll deal with them" said Neophina. Shortabreena backed up to the side of the racing track. "Look who it is..." squealed Sophie. Neophina glared at them. "So,are you willing to race against us?!" smirked Strawbetsy. "W-well..." mumbled Fluffy. "Yes." said Neophina. "Neophina,are you crazy?!" says Melissa. "No,I'm not." she replied. "Well,all of you...get into your racing karts then...it will be the last you will be seeing of them,anyway..." cackles Strawbetsy. Jasper tried to sneak off. "Don't even think about it,Gummy Boy!" cackled Sophie. Soon,they were all on the starting line... Narrator: 3...2...1! GO! The eight of them took a pretty good start... Melody bashed into Sophie,but Sophie bashed her back Melody crashed into a jawbreaker and her racing kart did a front flip.Sophie laugh and sped up. Jasper got ready to fire an Ala-Mode at Lexi. "Don't even think about it,Gummy-Boy!" she snapped,as she fired a cherry bomb which hit his face.Jasper screamed as he flew away. Fluffy crashed straight away. Lexi bashed Melissa's racing kart,Melissa fired a cherry bomb at Lexi,as Lexi spun away. Neophina was behind Melissa and wobbling all over the place.Strawbetsy fired an Ala-Mode at Melissa,as Melissa got hit by it. Neophina knew she wasn't going to win this.Sophie came up behind her,so Neophina bashed her as hard as she could and Sophie's racing kart tipped over. Neophina sped up and was ahead of Strawbetsy.Strawbetsy rammed Neophina,as Neophina's racing kart was on a slant. "Let's take you into the chocolate river!" cackled Strawbetsy.Neophina screamed,as Strawbetsy brought her closer to the chocolate river.Neophina knew this was the end. All of a sudden,everything just stopped.Neophina looked inside of the chocolate river and Jordan was there holding Neophina. "Don't worry,I'll save you!" he smiled. "LET GO!" screamed Strawbetsy. All of a sudden,four figures appeard behind Strawbetsy. "Let her go,you idiot!" screamed Melody. Melissa,Fluffy,Melody and Jasper all tried to help Neophina,they all pulled together as Strawbetsy went flying backwards. Neophina was at safety at last. Jordan got out of the chocolate river."You owe me!" he grumbled to Neophina. Neophina giggled. A familiar figure walked out of the candy cane forest. "Wow! What great team work!" he said in his posh accent. "Oh my gosh...Is that Bananaby Yellowskins?!" squeald Fluffy. "Indeed,I am!" he smiled. "I have to admit,I really like the way you girls work together and that's exactly what I am looking for..." he continued. "What do you mean?" asked Melissa. "Well,how do you girls fancy getting slightly famous?" he smiled. Melissa,Fluffy,Melody and Neophina all exchange excited glances. "Defiantly!" smiles Melody. "Hey,what about me and Jordan?!" asked Jasper. "Sorry,but no losers allowed..." giggled Melody,pushing them both back into the chocolate river.Melody remembered the cake. "We need to go and see Rochelle about the cake!" said Melody. They all went to the snack bar to pick up the cake to replace the one Melissa ate. Rochelle walked out with a giant cake. "Wow,that's amazing,Rochelle!" smiled Melody. The sound of sirens echoed through Sugar Rush Speedway. "There they are!" boomed Vanellope."You thought you could get away from us?!" she scowled. "Wait,stop!" called Rochelle from behind the counter."Melody gave me all of her savings,just to replace the cake!" she said,as she showed Vanellope the cake. "Wow,Rochelle!" smiled Vanellope "This is so amazing!" Rochelle blushed. "But,I'm still mad at Melissa" scowled Vanellope. "Ah,don't worry Vanellope,I have the perfect task for her to do at the party tonight!" smiled Melody. Melissa gulped. *Later on,at the party... Melissa got strapped to a candy cane chair and people were throwing tomatoes at her. "Ugh! I'll get you for this Melody!" scowled Melissa. Rochelle grabbed a tomato and threw it at Melissa's face. "What a good improvement!" teased Rochelle. "GRRRRRRR!" screeched Melissa. Strawbetsy grabbed a tomato and threw it at Melissa's face,but totally missed,as it hit a jawbreaker and bounced back into Strawbetsy's face. They enjoyed the party all night long. Palmaris coming Sunday 17th August 2014... Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Confectionery Queenz Category:Confectionery Queenz Episodes